Who are you really?
by Wolfgirl52892
Summary: Beacon Hills, the most known supernatural population and the most known battles fights between them... Everything is quiet, peaceful and relaxing, but what happens when unknown murders occurred, when a beautiful girl name Jessica Redwood, moved into the town. But are they really seeing the Jessica they think she is? Lemon & lots of blood! Minor Stilia! Sterek!


**Prologue**

_**It all started...**_

* * *

><p>In a small town, far from the map of California, lives a town called, Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills became a town in 1969, when a young rich fellow named, Oliver Hale moved to town.<p>

The news went fast around Beacon Hills, California, with rumors saying, "A new rich man bought a large part patch land!" well something like that.

Oliver Hale was 19 years old, with jet black hair, forest green eyes, and pale white skin. A naïve child but conscientious, moving from New Jersey after finishing high school, leaving his parents dreams about becoming a doctor behind.

Time past into months, it's almost very choppy Oliver has seen many newcomers coming from other small towns and cities, wanting to come to Beacon Hills. After many people from many places, built their homes, built their restaurants, built their company's, and building there hospitals. Oliver gathered the new comers and talked how this new land should go. Not many laws imported, but one law was important, Oliver gets private property on the woods.

* * *

><p>The year is now In 1979, Oliver now 29 years old, watched new comers came and go, building homes, building hospitals, building police stations, building schools, in the land, but one... only one new comers caught Oliver's attention.<p>

A young woman about 25 years old, with brown-black hair, with beautiful brown eyes, with a little accent to go, her name is, Talia Hill. But little did Oliver know, she wasn't just the new pretty-girl moving from out-of-state, she had but a secret that is dangerous that know no one can ever find out about her and her family.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Talia had have been dating for almost 6 months, and Oliver finally had has the courage to ask for Talia's hand tonight in marriage.<p>

Talia and Oliver were are outside in the woods, laying down in the soft grass with sharp rocks digging in their backs, watching the stars with a full moon covered with dark clouds. Oliver kept looking at Talia, watching her scratch her skin every minute.

"Are you ok Talia?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah... Why?" Talia grumbles, still scratching on her shoulders, then stomach, then try's to reach her back.

"You've been scratching since we got here." Oliver still concerned.

"Oh! I'm fine! Doing well actually! You know, I think I'm allergic to the grass! How about we leave? Yeah lets leave! I'm actually getting tired!" Talia said in one breath. Talia started to stand up, but Oliver grabbed Talia's hand.

"Ok let me ask again, 'Are you ok?'" Oliver's repeats, with worried eyes.

Talia let out a loud breath, "No, I'm not ok... I'm not ok because todays the full moon." Talia looks at Oliver's confusion.

"What does that have to do with you not ok?" Oliver said starting to getting mad.

Talia looks up at Oliver as she sensed scent his anger rising. "It's not you! Please don't get mad! It's just so hard to tell you!"

"Then what's wrong! What's so hard to tell me?! Are you not enjoying us dating?! Are you making another excuse!" Oliver shouts.

"What excuse?!" Talia yells.

"Like last month! You said the same things! On a full moon! 'Oliver, babe, I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry to cancel, tomorrow I promise.'" Oliver mimicking Talia's words.

"Well I was sick!" Talia shouts, she knew he would get suspicious but she's to afraid he will leave her alone.

"For one day?! Yeah that's a fast recovery!" Oliver getting more mad, he hopes she isn't planning on leaving like his last girlfriend did to him, making excuses and playing him, he finally realized she was cheating on him by catching them in school. Another reason for leaving New Jersey.

"Stop shouting at me!" Talis shouts at Oliver, she can feel her wolf rising to the surface, ready to claw his beautiful face off.

"Why?! Why should I?! How about you tell me what's wrong then I'll stop shouting at you!" Oliver says.

"I can't! It just so hard to tell you!" Talia whimper, any moment she will lose control over her wolf.

"Then tell me!" Oliver shouts, not caring if she was about to cry, he didn't want to get heart-broken by finding Talia getting fucked by another guy, instead of him.

"Tell me!" Oliver shouts again.

"I'm a werewolf!" Talia shouts back.

Silence whispered in the air, hearing the wind scream in the forest, with crickets chirping, frogs jumping in water, making water slash to the surface, hearing the tress whoosh with the wind, making leaves fall on the dirt, the dirt covering the leaves beauty of color, one leaf fell in the middle of where Talia and Oliver stand, waiting for what's next, but unexpected a laugh lifts off in the forest.

* * *

><p>One year later, a new built house now stood in the middle of the woods, where werewolves and humans gathered around to discuss business and daily life in Beacon Hills. .<p>

After their marriage, they are now pronounced Oliver and Talia Hale. Long after the wedding, they went on about the woods in search for a special place for a home. being home. So Oliver and other crews help built this new a new home deep in the woods. After they finished the new house, Oliver brought Talia to their new home, and she Talia cried. After all the cries of happiness, they consummated their marriage had their first sex. Next day, sex. Then the next and the next and next.

When Talia told Oliver that she was a werewolf, he laughed. He laughed so hard until he couldn't breathe. Oliver told her it was the funniest joke he heard, but it came to a surprise that Talia wasn't laughing along. Oliver asked that if she was joking and Talia says one word, "no" and that made Oliver faint face down. After he woken up from his fainting, Oliver still asked for Talia's hand in marriage, and she said yes.

After a week, Talia has acted strange. Running to the bathroom in the early morning to throw up, eating stuff that Oliver didn't want to see, not able to fit in clothes, and going to the bathroom every 10 minutes. Until Talia realized, she was pregnant. When Talia told Oliver she was pregnant, she had to watch Oliver faint again. In their new house.

Now a worried Oliver, is now pacing back and forward, biting his nails, in the living room did know how to even feel. .

Listening to Talia's screams behind the door, made him want to run in there and tell her it's ok, she can make it through, but with her a werewolf, it's harder. Talia gave him an order not to come in because she doesn't want to hurt him or eat him. Oliver laughed at that, but the death glare was enough to stop and do as told.

The screams suddenly stop, making Oliver stop pacing. Oliver listens for more screams, but what he heard was a baby scream.

Oliver took his chance and ran to the bedroom door. Opening the door, he saw his wife holding a little baby, with a pink blanket covering the baby.

The Doctor, Alan Deaton, came to him, smiling. "Congratulations Mr. Hale, it's a healthy baby girl." And walks out the door, leaving Oliver, Talia, and their new-born baby alone.

Oliver slowly walks up to Talia. Oliver looked down to look at their baby girl features. She had Talia' eyes, along hair color, and had Oliver's face. Oliver looks at Talia, smiling, Talia returned the smile to him, she watched as Oliver sit on the edge of the bed, cooing at their new baby girl.

"So what should we name her, darling?" Oliver questions, while still cooing his baby girl.

"Hmm... How about Laura? Laura Elizabeth Hale?" Talia suggested, knowing she already knew that Oliver will love it. Oliver looks at his wife. "I love it, Honey!" he exclaimed.

Talia laughed, looking down at Laura. What surprised Oliver and Talia, that Laura opened her eyes looking around her surroundings and landed her eyes on Talia. Laura laughed, clapping her hands, and making her eyes glow gold.

Talia smirks at Laura then looks back to a shocked Oliver. "Well looks like Laura is a omega werewolf... " Talia said happily, still smiling down to her baby beta.

Oliver slowly looks at Talia, and asks a question in a soft voice, "Will all of our children be werewolves?" Talia shrugs her shoulders, "There's a 50/50 chance they can be human, werewolf, or both." and that makes Talia have to watch Oliver faint again, face down off the bed.

Talia signs and looks down at Laura, "Well Laura, at least you have a pretty face to make all the boys faint." Talia laughs, along with Laura clapping her hands, smiling.

* * *

><p>The year was 1985, a five-year old Laura, with her dad, were waiting outside the house, listening to her moum scream inside the house. Laura kept hugging her dad, and whimpered on her dad's shirt, when she heard her mum scream.<p>

"Was mom screaming, when she had me?" Laura asked her dad.

Oliver looked down at his daughter, seeing the fear in her eyes, but Oliver hugged her more, ignoring the lack of air he's getting. "Yes," he says, Laura squeezed him more, making Oliver lose more air. "But, she was happy to have it, to give birth to you."

Laura looks up at her dad and smiles, "Love you daddy!"

Oliver laughs, "I love you too, Sweetie."

Laura and Oliver notice the screams stopped, they get up and walk to the front door of the house. Laura is scared to go inside and went behind her dad.

Oliver laughed and put a comforting hand on Laura's head. "Hey it's ok... There's nothing to be afraid of... Well for me... But you're the big sister, you can make fun of your new brother or sister anytime!"

Laura laughed so hard, the door opened, with a smirking Alan, "Congratulations Mr. Hale, you have a healthy baby boy, and Laura you can make fun of your brother," Oliver, Alan, and Laura laughed.

"Laura, go to mommy, and see your new little brother." Oliver smiled.

Laura looks at her dad then to Alan, then looked at the bedroom door, where she saw her mother she can she her mom and a new baby scent in the house. Laura takes a hesitated step, then runs to the bedroom door. Alan and Oliver watched Laura open the bedroom door and close behind them.

Oliver signs, "Before my wife tells me, is he human or a werewolf?"

Alan smirks again, knowing Talia, she told Alan what happen to him the last time, she told him Laura was a werewolf.

"Well, that depends, are you sure you want to know?"

Oliver signs, thinkings he'll cry sometime soon," Please, I don't want to faint in-front of my wife, daughter." he said, 'and new-born son.' He thought to himself.

"He's a werewolf, Oliver." Alan chuckles, he watched Oliver slump on the chair nearby the door, making crying noises. Alan walks to him, putting a comfort hand on his shoulder.

"Well don't faint now, you need to be with your new-born son sometime." Oliver nods his head, gets up and walks to the closed bedroom door. He looks up to Alan. Alan gives him the thumbs up and walks out of the Hale house. Oliver closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly and opens the door.

Oliver saw his wife and daughter cooing their new-born son/werewolf, on the bed. Oliver slowly walks to them.

Talia looks up at Oliver. "While you were 'talking' to Alan, Laura came up with a name for our son." Talia smiles looking over to Laura, along with Oliver.

Oliver laughs, "What's your brother's name?"

"Derek Micheal Hale," Laura said.

Oliver smiles, "That's a beautiful name, Sweetie!"

Oliver look over to Talia, "May I?" Oliver pointing at Derek.

Talia smiles, rising Derek to Oliver's arms.

Oliver holds Derek carefully supporting his neck and body with his arms. Oliver smiles and looks at his features. Oliver smiles down at Derek, he looks almost like him, but the skin color was a mystery. He doesn't have tan skin neither does Talia, but Laura also has some tan. A small yawn, breaks his thoughts and looks down at Derek yawning so gently, stretching out his arms with his eyes close, then opening them. Derek definitely had Oliver's eyes, but they were more blue-greenish, but then chased his eyes to yellow. Derek smiles at him reaching for Oliver's face. Oliver stands still for a second and chuckles, reaching one hand on Derek's small hand, letting Derek clutch on his big hand.

He'll have to ask Talia what kind of werewolf Derek is, but now it can wait.

Oliver chuckles some more, and looks at his wife and daughter. "Derek suits him well... Good job being the sis, Laura."

Laura smiles at that and runs to him hugging his waist, burying her head to smell her dad, something that Oliver was getting use to since she started doing it around 2 years old.

Laura stops hugging him and went goes back to her mother to mum. Laura and Talia watched as Oliver have a loving moment with their new son and baby brother. That brought brings Talia to tears. laugh.

Laura looks over to mum, "Why are you laughing?" She asks quietly.

Talia looks at Laura, "Well I remember a certain someone fainting, when he found out about werewolves being born..." Talia chuckles, over Laura's confused face. Talia pats her daughters head, letting her hand go threw her daughters silk hair.

"I'll tell you later. Now, let's enjoy this beautiful father-son scene, while it lasts." Talia relaxes as Laura leans on her, they both watched the father-son moment.

* * *

><p>Five years later, a 10-year-old Laura, with a 5-year-old Derek waiting outside of the Hale house, hearing the screams of their mom and the yells of their dad, telling her she can make it through.<p>

The five-year old looks up to his big sister. "Laura...?" he whispers, knowing she'll hear it.

The big sister looks down to her little brother. "Yes, Der Der?" she said.

"Does mom usually scream?" Derek asks.

Laura laughs, covering her mouth to stop, but doesn't work. Derek looks at Laura, like he took cookies without permission.

Laura looks back to Derek, taking a deep breath. "Only when she's having a baby," she says. Laura knows she can't say much about how babies are born, but she could only say what's happening, Derek is still young.

"Oh..." Derek muttered embarrassed, looking away from his sister.

Laura shakes her head.

"Little brother, never change," Laura says, wrapping an arm around Derek.

Derek looks up at Laura, smiling and wrapping his arms around his big sister, burying his face in her shoulder, shining his yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>Minutes turned to one hour. With time going slower each second, Derek fell asleep on Laura's lap, while Laura runs her hand through Derek's rough hair.<p>

After a quiet moment, the door open, showing Oliver standing with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Oliver walked to Laura, smiling.

"Laura, meet your little sister, Cora." Oliver whispers, not wanting to disturbed Derek's nap. Laura looks at Oliver as he kneels down to the ground, showing Laura her baby sister.

Cora had brown eyes, with a bald head with little hair growing, and had moms features. Laura smiles taking the baby carefully in her arms, moving her body sideways so she can hold Cora in her arms and Derek sleep on her lap.

Oliver looks at the scene, then heard footstepsfoot steps walking in their direction, Talia.

Talia walks to Oliver, letting Oliver wrap an arm around her waist, lifting her a little to have balance.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said with a smile.

"I didn't want to miss this," Talia smiles as Oliver bends down and kisses Talia on the lips. Separating apart from each other, still holding their balance, Talia lays her head on Oliver's shoulder, watching Laura be the big sister.

"She'll be a great Alpha, someday." Talia whispers in the air.

* * *

><p>As years went, Laura now out of high school, Derek starting Junior year, Cora starting sixth grade, Talia brings her family, cousins, sisters, brother, and their children to the Hale house, Oliver bringing his family over, to celebrate Laura's graduation and Derek's second year in high school.<p>

Everyone gathered, with the house filled with happiness, laughter, and joy. With children running around the huge house, with their grandparents holding their grandchildren while telling stories to them making them "ohhhh" and "gasp" at the end laughing.

Every story starts as a bad story. But this one story went over the bad and went to the good. This one story started as a normal story until it went to supernatural.

Every story has a happy ending! What if this happy ending had happiness with nothing to worry about? What if this story went on with the Prince and Princess kissed, got married, and had children and had nothing to worry about?

What if...!

What if this story didn't get a happy ending?

What if this story went to a boy watching his house burn to the ground, until the fire went out, bringing the ashes from the ground fly in the sky, taking away his parents, sister, children, cousins, his pack. And this story went to him having his big sister take him away, into the car, leaving his home, to start on his new life.

The boy felt nothing.

No pack. All burned.

No family. Only one sister.

No life. Can't love again.

All he can feel is guilt stab his heart, leaving a scar.

The boy whose name is Derek Hale, felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the past years Derek came back to his home, to find his sister dead, never thought finding two idiots that he thought would never become friends, never thought Scott would be an werwolf, never thought Kate would shot him with wolfsbane, never thought Stiles would help him, never thought that Peter as an Alpha, never thought he would be an Alpha, never thought he would bite Jackson, never thought Lydia would be a banshe, never thought Jackson as an Kanima, never thought of Erica and Boyd dead, never thought if the Alpha Pack, never thought he would find Cora alive, never thought that he would have sex with Jennifer, never thought he would help Stiles find his dad, never thought he would lose the Alpha power to save Cora, never thought he would save Stiles, never thought he would be shot by Kate, never thought he would be back in his teenage years, never thought he would have sex with Braeden, never thought he would be human, never thought he would get killed again, never thought about Stiles looking back to him when he had blood hashing out of his mouth, never thought he would be in Beacon Hills again. <em>**

**_He never thought about anything until now..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Follow! Favorite! Comment!<strong>


End file.
